SOMA: Terry Akers's Resurgence
by Slivertrons
Summary: In Year After 2015 Car Crash Incident in Toronto so However After in 2104 Comet Impact on Earth. So as Night Raid's Groups Coming here so Is Trapped on PATHOS-II Abandoned Deep Sea Research Facility. So Simon and TF2's Crew can Resuce them. So They Hunted by Monster Who Contain inside. So U.S Military Can help to Save Today. Mine, Chelsea, Tasumi and Simon can help Group from Good


White Fox, Sentai Filmworks and Frictional Games Present

 **SOMA: Terry Akers's Resurgence**

Crossover with Akame ga kill and SOMA

Supported Crossover with Team Fortress 2 by Valve Corporations

In Plot on Year after Akame ga kill, Tasumi and Mine Learning that after year before Incident of that, However Tasumi, Mine, Chelsea and Groups is now Kidnapped by Unknown New Enemies and Placing Tasumi, Mine and Groups inside Trapped on 2104 after a Massive Comet Impact Earth's Surface So Unknown Deep Sea Research Facility is called PATHOS-II, so Simon Jarrett Helps to Save Tasumi and Groups up, However Simon, Tasumi and some Groups is Hunted by Construct Injected, Terry Akers, Jin Yoshida and Other Monster (Including Leviathan), Last Outpost of humanity before starting exploring, so New Contact of Message also it U.S Army Colonel Sam M Johnson, He is U.S Army Colonel that he message to groups to launch ARK and use portal and escape Facility before Collapse, So Terry will Starting Continue Chasing up, However Comet Impact whatever you did got! So Simon and Other Groups will need escape PATHOS-II after ARK Launches

U.S Army Colonel Sam M Johnson will Replacing her Voice Contact of Catherine Chun

So Journey will be Begins to Investigate

Episode 1: Simon and U.S Colonel Sam M Johnson

* * *

 **(PATHOS-II Abandoned deep research facility, 0250 hrs)**

Tasumi, Mine and Groups Wake up and See is Trapped after Kidnapped by Unknown New Enemies and Teleported Night Raid's Groups inside it Abandoned deep Research facility known as PATHOS-II. So Tasumi, Mine and Groups is Stuck on that Debris Wreckage on that Path, so She call out help

"HELP!" Mine said

"HELP! PLEASE ANWSER ME!" Mine scream out said

"HELP I'M TRAPPED!" Tasumi said

"I'm Hurt Right? argh!. I'm Trapped inside Unknown Facility!" Injured Najenda

However after call help but Got 1 Contact With after 2015 Car Crash in Toronto is called Simon Jarrett, So He Spot Tasumi and Groups Trapped on Wreckage, Simon Helping Tasumi and Groups by Putting out Wreckage after He Did

"I Coming Got You!, Don't Worry I Coming to Save You!" Simon said

Simon Jarrett Putting Out Wreckage and Simon Resuce Tasumi, Mine and Groups after Trapping due to Damage so Tasumi and Mine Discovering Abandoned Deep Sea Research Facility Called PATHOS-II, So Groups can Hear

"Are Your Okay?" Simon (to Mine)

"Yes I'm Okay!" Mine said (to Simon)

"I'm Okay Right!. You re Simon Jarrett! I See You in 2015 Car Crash in Toronto!" Najenda said

"Yes What Your Name!" Simon (to Najenda as Identify Names)

"Oh Yes Simon!. My Name is Najenda!. Leader of Night Raid!. I am Your Service and what that place!" Najenda Introduce to Simon

"What is that Place!" Chelsea said

"That! I Know that Place That is PATHOS-II!" Simon said as Discovering Abandoned Deep Sea Research Facility

"PATHOS-II!. Abandoned Deep Sea Research Facility?. That you see in SOMA!" Najenda (to Simon as Discovering PATHOS-II)

"Yes!. I Fought It Year Ago!. But My Hologram is Still Fixed!. So Where Am I!" Simon said

"Don't Worry Simon!. You Suffer from that Brain Damage!. I need your help from good Simon!" Najenda happily to help Simon

"PATHOS-II!. That Horrible Abandoned Deep Sea Research Facility!. I Don't Wanna Died!" Mine scared that Abandoned Deep Sea Research Facility

"Mine! That is Abandoned Deep Sea Research Facility!. Who Containing Monster inside!. However We will Won't Let Dies any Stands!. We Must Help Simon to Survives!." Najenda said

However Contact is Coming from that Revealed to be U.S Army Colonel Sam M Johnson. He Contact Simon and lot of Groups that Discovering Facility. So He and Night Raid's Groups will be Hunted by Monster as Simon and Groups is Contacted by Sam M Johnson under Hologram

"What it is!" Najenda

"It U.S Army Colonel Sam M Johnson Here! Najenda You re Leader of Night Raid?" U.S Colonel Sam Introduce to Najenda and Simon

"U.S Colonel Sam! Nice to Meet You!" Najenda Greeting to U.S Colonel Sam

"Colonel!" Simon Jarrett

"Yes I'm on Hologram!. I Need Your Primary Mission to Help!. You and Night Raid's Groups Trapped inside PATHOS-II!. You re on Site Upsilon. You wait and Hold in Second!" U.S Colonel Sam

"Okay! I hearing on You Colonel!" Najenda said

"Simon! We Got Bad New! You Rescued that Groups inside Trapped!. However That Learning that PATHOS-II Abandoned Deep Sea Research Facility!. That You re Inside Room!. But we no escape that is Underwater!. You are now Hunted by Monsters! But You need to get Key Card in Order to Open Door!. But Beware from Construct Injected!. He is Robot who under Searchlight, After He Spot you!. You need Run!" U.S Colonel Sam said (Hologram)

"Construct Injected!. First Encounter Enemies!" Najenda said as First Creature Encounter

"Ugh! WHAT! CONSTRUCT INJECTED!" Chelsea said

"What! Me! Hunted by Monster Including Construct Injected!" Mine scared said as All Groups Including Tasumi, Mine, Simon and groups is hunted by Monster

"Yes Mine!, That You Exploring Room! You see Discovering First Monster is Called Construct Injected!. He is Robots and He has Searchlight that He is Monster!. You need hide from that Construct Injected!. But This Room has No Construct Injected!. Your Objective is to Get Keycard and Open Door!. You may need help with Simon!" U.S Colonel Sam (to Mine, Hologram)

"However Construct Injected is First Antagonist to Simon and Najenda's Groups!. But You need Strategy!. You need Hide from that Construct Injected! He is Injected UH3 Universal Helper Maintenance Unit!. It You Running!. He will Chase you with Searchlight!. It Monster Touch You!. You will be Killed under Screen of SOMA Death Slide!. You have Flashlight and Weapons!" U.S Colonel Sam (to Groups, Hologram)

"Yes Sir Colonel!" Groups said

"There Coming New Friends!. Team Fortress 2's Mercenaries Crew will Arriving Soon here on Site Upsilon. They have 20 Crews Coming here!. RED is Allys! You need Help Mercenaries Team to Do!" U.S Colonel Sam (Hologram)

"Yes Sir!. But You re United States Army Colonel?" Mine said as He is U.S Army Colonel

"Yes!. I Has been Trained from Year Ago after United States. However After 2104 Comet Impact on Earth!. They will Destroying all of Human Life of Planet!. But I'm Survived with Shelter and I Building This Private U.S Military Base after Comet Impact!. I'm Will Becoming Radio Contact to help Survivor who Trapped Inside PATHOS-II" U.S Colonel Sam (Hologram) said as He Trained and Survived after Comet Impact and Devastated Earth's Surface

"What!. COMET INVASION AND DESTROYING ALL HUMAN LIFE! I'm SCARED! I DON'T WANNA DIE PLEASE COLONEL!" Mine Scared

"Please Calm Down Mine!. That Learning after 2104!. Comet Invasion after Year!. After I Got Message from Catherine Chun!. You need Survive along with Groups right!" U.S Colonel Sam said (Hologram)

"You are Inside that Site Upsilon!"U.S Colonel Sam said (Hologram) Learning that Groups Trapped inside Site Upsilon

"What I'm Inside Upsilon!" Simon said

"Oh no!" Chelsea said as Groups Trapped in PATHOS-II Complex it Site Upsilon

"Construct Injected?. That Enemies First Encounter!. I Don't Wanna Sight on Me!" Tasumi (to U.S Colonel Sam) as He Gets Hunted by Construct Injected

"First You get Keycard and Find another Room! We Must Open the Door with Keycard!. It Becuase You try to Open Door without Keycard! You may can find it!. But After Open the Door Make Sure these Groups must to be Quiet after Construct Injected Arrive! I Hear that Voice sound!" U.S Colonel Sam said

"That Construct is Monster!. Colonel Sam Learning me about The First Monster Encounter" Simon said

"Oh Well! Get that Keycard and Open Door!. Good Luck!" U.S Colonel Sam (Hologram)

Colonel Sam Turned Hologram Off as He Order Simon and Groups to Get Keycard and Open the Door as Successfully Learning that Construct Injected is Monsters. so Simon try to Contact her again

"Colonel? Do You Respond! COLONEL! COLONEL!" Simon said

"That Right Simon! He Said as He Need You and Me and some Other Groups to Find Keycard and We Need Open Door!. But Suddenly Before First Encounter with Construct Injected!" Chelsea said to Simon as to Get Keycard and Open Door Under Order by U.S Colonel Sam M Johnson

"Right!" Simon said (to Chelsea)

"Everyone! Our Objective is Get Keycard and Open Door!. But Beware is Construct Injected when You Found Keycard and Opening Our Door!" Simon order Night Raid's Groups to Find Keycard and Open Door and Avoid Construct Injected (Under Direct Order from U.S Army Colonel Sam M Johnson)

"Yes Sir!" Mine, Tasumi and Some Other Groups said (to Simon)

Simon and Tasumi's Groups Searching that Keycard Who Ordered by Colonel Sam, Simon will be Paired with Tasumi and Mine as Searching from That Keycard, and Chelsea pair with Najenda as Searching from Keycard. Akame will be Paired with Leone and Sheele to Searching Keycard. However Simon and Night Raid's Groups Finding Keycard on Office, Archive, and Other Room of Hallway

However Chelsea and Najenda Found Keycard inside Office and Grabbing Keycard and Moving to Simon Jarrett, Tasumi and Mine as She Found Keycard and Chelsea and Najenda will Standing on Office as He Call Simon as Found Keycard

"Simon!. Chelsea Found Keycard Inside Office!. We need Meet me and Chelsea on Office!" Najenda said (to Simon as Chelsea Found Keycard in Office)

"On My Way!" Simon said

"What Wrong Simon!" Mine asked to Simon

"Chelsea Found Keycard in Office!. We need Heading to Office!. Call Groups to Office as She Found Keycard!" Simon Order Mine to Call Groups to Office as Chelsea Found Keycard

"Alright Simon!" Mine Proceed to Simon as Calling Groups Back

Simon, Tasumi and Mine Starting Moving to Office and Mine Use Radio Headphone Call Groups to Office

"Groups!. Chelsea Found Keycard! on Office! We need Meet Him on Office Now!" Mine radio headphone answer (to Groups)

After Mine Using Radio Headphone on Groups, Causing Groups will Moving to Office as Chelsea Founded Keycard in Office along with Najenda, However Simon, Tasumi and Mine Arrived here on Office and Groups so will be Here inside it Office of Site Upsilon

"Hey! We Found Keycard in Office!. Chelsea Grabbing Keycard on Right Hands!" Najenda (to Simon)

"Hey Chelsea! Bring Keycard to Me!. I'm Ready to Proceed to Open Door with Keycard!" Simon asked to Chelsea as Bring Keycard to Simon

"Alright I'm Bringing On!" Chelsea said

Chelsea Who Holding Grabbed Keycard Bring to Simon in Order by U.S Colonel Sam to Opening Door. So as Team Fortress 2's Crew is now Arrived on Site Upsilon, So Simon Order Groups to Follow Simon as Chelsea Successfully Found Keycard on Offices

"We Gonna Opening It Door!. Follow Me!" Simon order Groups

"Yes Sir!" Night Raid's Groups

Night Raid's Groups will Starting Following Simon. But Followed by Team Fortress 2's Crew Sent to Protect Simon and Entire Night Raid's Team. However Simon Using It Keycard to Open Door. But It Sound has Spoken by Monster (Construct Injected) So Groups hearing Sounds

"What That is Place!" RED Soldier Said

"That is PATHOS-II!. Abandoned Deep Sea Research Facility!" RED Medic

"Hey RED Team!. I Got Your Back!. We need Protect these Groups!" Najenda Welcome RED Team and He Order RED Team to Protect Simon and Entire Night Raid's Groups

"Ja. (Yes)" RED Medic Proceed to Protect Groups and Simon

"Yeah!" RED Engineer Said

After Simon Loaded Keycard Into Control Door However Voice is Accepted Granted to Proceed to Opening Door with Keycard to Do. So Allowing Groups and TF2's Groups to Pass in However Avoid Construct Injected who is Robots UH3 Walker and Searchlight.

"Access Granted!" Door Voice

"Move up!. Heroes!" RED Engineer said

Keycard Installed and Voice is Hear and Starting Opening Door Allowing Pass on Power Stations. However They Spoken Hear voice so as Construct Injected hearing so Simon Order Groups will be Quiet. Hearing Voice of U.S Colonel Sam Order to Quiet as Monster Construct Injected Approaching

"Oh Shit! Be Quiet!. Construct Injected is Arrived!. We need Hide!. We need Stay in Darkness!. It You re Spotted by Construct!. He will Chase You!. So Construct Injected See You with Searchlight!. You re Eaten Alive! Keep Quiet!. We Must Head to Maintenance! we need sneaky!" U.S Colonel Sam (Radio Headphone voice speak)

"Be Quiet!. Construct Injected is here!. He has searchlight!. Be Quiet!" Simon order Groups to Quiet as Construct Injected is Here on that Maintenance.

Construct Injected is Arrived with 2 Robots Walker are Patrol That Our Maintenance. So Constructs Starting Patrols. So Simon, Tsaumi, Mine and Chelsea Walking Slow that Construct Injected. So RED Demoman is Spotted by Construct Injected. So Construct Injected Proceed to Chase RED Demoman. So Night Raid's Groups Keep Quiet as Construct Injected See Arrives.

"AW CRIPE!" RED Demoman as Spotted by Construct Injected Before RED Demoman is Chased by Construct Injected and Causing Sound of Hear will be Roar and Chase him

"HEEELP!" RED Demoman Scared and Chased by Construct Injected

"Mongrel!" RED Sniper said

"Oh Crap!. RED Demoman got Chased by Construct Injected!"

"Aww Hell!" RED Engineer said

RED Demoman is Spotted and Chased by Construct Injected. So as TF2 Groups and Night Raid's Groups and Simon Keep Quiet as Construct Injected is Guarding Maintenance. After Construct Injected See RED Demoman and Chasing it Off.

"we need head to Maintenance!" Najenda said

"We Don't Have Much More Times! Before Construct Injected Spot them Off!" Chelsea Said

"Move these Machine up!" RED Spy Speak (to Najenda and Mine)

"Yes I Do Spy!" Mine said (to RED Spy)

These More Groups of TF2 and Night Raid's Groups Sneaky Moving to Maintenance Room as RED Demoman Chased by One of Construct Injected However One of Construct Injected Still Guarding Maintenance Room. However RED Team and Night Raid Will Sneaky Move to Maintenance Room and Attempt to Use Computer to Disable Control of Construct Injected

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **SOMA: Terry Akers's Resurgence Next Chapter**

 **Episode 2: U.S Colonel Sam's Return and Terry Akers's Corruption**

 **Hard Working Episodes will Coming Soon of SOMA: Terry Akers's Resurgence, Some Crossover will be Finishing Working will Coming Soon, More Chapters and Episode is Hardly Working! So We will Complete it Later. We need Work with Episodes from Good**

* * *

 **In Post Message from Unknown U.S Army General Hardley in International U.S Military Base in 2104 after Comet Impact of Earth's Surface**

 **In Office General Hardley Siting on Office Desk. So U.S Soldier Siting Here Look on General Hardley. So Reports of Incident of PATHOS-II. General Hardley said as Monsters Incidents During Attack of PATHOS-II**

 **"It is General Hardley Here!. I Know these Facility who got!" General Hardley said (to U.S Soldier)**

 **"Sir! We got Bad New!. PATHOS-II Incident!. These Unknown Predator who still in!" U.S Soldier learning as PATHOS-II Incident**

 **"Oh Well!. Some Monsters who that!. I'm Fine!. We need Reinforcement! and Call Soldier Get Mask! and we need Bring these it!" General Hardley order U.S Soldier to Call Reinforcement and Start Operation SOMA**

 **However This Deal is Intercepted by Another U.S Soldier 2 coming here and Learning about TF2 and Night Raid's Teams Investigated PATHOS-II Deep Sea Research Facility**

 **"Sir!" U.S Soldier 2**

 **"What happen!. Reports!" General Hardley**

 **"We Got Terrible News!. These Inside Team of that Including RED Teams and Night Raid's Teams Inside Here!. These Dangerous Outbreak by Monsters!" U.S Soldier 2**

 **"Oh Well!. I need Order to You!. Make Sure Rescue RED Teams and Night Raid's Teams and Bring me to Surface in We need Missions! Get that Diving Suit!. Find Simon and Rescue Him!. We Must Face that Monsters!" General Hardley Order All U.S Soldier to Commence Missions**

 **"Ready Start Your Missions!. Get Soldiers to PATHOS-II with Diving Suits!. Ready and Dismissed!" General Hardley**

 **"Yes Sir! General Hardley!" U.S Soldier and U.S Soldier 2**

 **U.S Soldier and U.S Soldier 2 Leaving Post Office as General Hardley Order to Commence Operation SOMA in Objective to Resuce Simon, Night Raid's Team and RED Teams, and Bring Groups to Surface of PATHOS-II and Making it as Ally to Fight Against Monsters**

* * *

 **Post Messages can to be Show All Episodes with General Hardley on Camera as Who Talking Soldier During on that. So More Episodes will Coming here!**


End file.
